Various devices (e.g. headphones, earbuds, behind the ear, hearing aids, and other devices that direct acoustic energy into an acoustic measuring device (e.g., ear)) have been designed for various uses. Many conventional systems have difficulty sealing in the ear canal. Other orifice (e.g., ear. mouth, anus, nose, artery, vein, pipe, indentation) insertion devices have additionally have sealing issues. Various methods of sealing can impact the orifice walls. The amount of impact is important for designing comfortable orifice sealing devices.